


梦

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	梦

【囧一】梦

1、私生饭徐英浩X男爱豆文泰一

2、强制，stk，暴力，三观不正

3、ooc，ooc，ooc，重要的事情说三遍

4、背景是我瞎编的，所有的不合理都是为了绅士的合理服务

===================================

文泰一双眼无神的跟着李泰容往前走，飞机上睡的时间有些尴尬，正好是深度睡眠的时候被叫醒，现在太阳穴连着脑仁一跳一跳的疼。后面走着的金廷祐把自己背包上挂着的棒球帽扣在文泰一头上，小声说道，“泰一哥，后脑勺头发睡扁了。”

“啊……谢谢廷祐。”

机场里乌央乌央的都是粉丝，其中某一位……也不算站姐，毕竟是男的嘛，叫站哥也不太合适，就叫名字吧。身材出众，在一片娇小可人的少女中，高高的举着单反，像模特一样的这位身材出众的先生，就是文泰一著名的个站站长，徐英浩了。见127走出来，嘈杂的私语变成了络绎不绝的尖叫，徐英浩的一声“泰一哥！！！！”在众多欧巴的叫声中，声音是如此的洪亮和突出，以至于文泰一每一次都忍不住扭过头看一眼。

“泰一哥，好羡慕你啊，我们都没有这样的男饭。”突破重重人海，终于进入保姆车的李泰容对文泰一发表感言。

“有男饭很稀有吗？”文泰一思考了一下，“马克好像男饭也不少吧？”

“因为被同性崇拜的话，不是会感觉……”

“感觉像gay。”金道英随口接话。

“……有成就感。”

“啊，没考虑过。”

“也是，泰一哥不是会考虑这些事的类型呢。”

虽然是现役男偶像，但实际上对于偶像具体要做什么并没有太多研究的文泰一，比起男饭，更关心自己家的里垃圾分类的事。该说是田螺姑娘呢，或者是有变态入侵了自己的家里，其实家里有保洁阿姨在打扫的文泰一原本是不会察觉到这种事的，说实话，要不是李泰容今天闲聊的时候说，保洁阿姨吐槽他垃圾分类做的很糟，不如泰一哥，文泰一大概永远也不会察觉。

那时候他正困着，随口答道，我没有做垃圾分类啊，郑在玹吐槽说，泰一哥不动声色讲恐怖故事的演技真是太厉害了，他还没理解什么意思，现在清醒了，也觉得毛骨悚然起来。

大概，他家的垃圾桶被人翻过了？是这个意思吧……？

他确实也不是很注意自己平时都丢了些什么东西，工作那么忙，假期不和朋友们出去玩的时候，在家也无非就是看看电视，甚至游戏都不打，可以说是无趣中年人典范了。不幸的是，相对的薪水也不是很高，母亲偶尔也会打电话对他的感情生活表示担心，他都用一些爱豆是不能谈恋爱之类的借口糊弄过去，但是母亲那边也不是简单就可以打法的，前几天甚至不知道从哪得知了，最近同一档期回归的某女团成员对文泰一有好感的事，还让他考虑考虑。

考虑什么呀……那孩子虽然出道时间短，但是人气倒是如日中天，最近这样热情的示好对于文泰一来说反而有一些负担。

手里拎着刚买的炒年糕，这个季节的晚上已经有点冷了，干脆拐到小路上快步赶回家的时候，狭窄的巷子里少有的寂静让文泰一忍不住留意起了身后不紧不慢的脚步声。

不管怎么说半夜尾随单身男性还是挺奇怪的，文泰一尽量让自己不要多想，一边加快脚步一边又忍不住思考起自己身上有什么可以防身的工具，然而对方的脚步也紧跟了上来。

不会是抢劫的吧……身上只有买炒年糕找的一丁点零钱而已，银行卡也没有带啊，现在能起到防身的工具就只有这一盒刚做好还烫手的炒年糕了……文泰一屏住呼吸努力加快步伐，身后的人却拍了拍他的肩膀。

“泰一哥？”

“欸？”

文泰一回过头，这位置很黑，对方的身高肯定超过一米八不少，文泰一站在略微下坡的位置，眼睛只能看到对方的领口而已，体型的压迫感让文泰一忍不住后退了一步，但是这声音却莫名的有些熟悉。

“你是……？”

这条巷子实际上就快要拆除了，由于年久失修，灯光非常昏暗，文泰一抬着头，有些迟钝的在对方的表情上捕捉到了一点失望。

“泰一哥不记得我了吗？”

对方沮丧的语气让文泰一有些无措，“啊，有点印象，但是……”

“但是还是忘了我，对吧？”对方上前一步抓紧文泰一的肩膀，“就算我每次活动都在最前面，你也记不住我，是这样的吧？”

“是你啊！我记得你哦，你叫徐英浩吧，我有给你签过很多次名。不过这么晚了，有什么事吗？”

被徐英浩狠狠地捏住的肩膀疼痛不已，文泰一试图从这危险的状态里脱离出来，但对方却似乎并没有放他离开的意思。“那个，没事的话，可以让我先走吗……？”

徐英浩有些神经质的念叨着，“都怪那个女人……怎么可以随便接近偶像呢？”听到“走”这个字才猛地盯住文泰一认真的看了一会，那眼神就像是捕食者者紧盯着自己的猎物。文泰一被看的毛骨悚然，努力想要挣脱开来，徐英浩却甜蜜的笑了起来。

“泰一哥，这就是你的不对了。”

徐英浩一手穿过文泰一左臂的腋下，一手温柔的环上他的右肩，用一种看似温柔的力道逐渐把对方在怀里收紧。

好难受……心跳逐渐加快了，文泰一感觉自己快要喘不上气了，不会就这样被活活勒死吧？明天会上新闻头版吗？男艺人被自己的粉丝勒死……什么的。

文泰一在一阵疼痛中清醒过来。

要理解这个状况还是有些困难的，他的脊背被顶在坚硬冰凉的石质围墙上，一个男人在耳边低声喘息，从未体验过的火辣辣的疼痛，从不熟悉的位置传来。

不知道从什么地方传来黏黏糊糊的声音，文泰一迷茫的睁开双眼，看着自己的双腿无力的挂在这男人的臂弯。

“泰一哥，醒过来了吗？”

客观的来说，徐英浩的声音挺好听，人也长得不错，假如文泰一是gay的话，或许会乐意和这位先生发生一段感情，但至少不应该是现在这样。

不应该在首尔秋天的深夜里，在没有人的黑暗街巷，被几乎是陌生人的男性强奸。

“泰一哥感觉怎么样？我的尺寸应该还可以吧。”

从耳边传来徐英浩温柔的低语，对方粗大的性器在这样的姿势里完全进入了文泰一的身体，就算想要抵抗也在重力的作用下变得徒劳，碾压前列腺的快感让文泰一每一次都忍不住痉挛一般的收紧肌肉，无处使力的手指也在徐英浩的肩颈上留下深深的抓痕。

“泰一哥的里面又热又柔软……这都是泰一哥的错，泰一哥知道吗？”徐英浩的湿热的舌头顺着文泰一的喉结一直辗转到耳边，文泰一第一次发现自己的耳朵竟然敏感到不可思议，“我啊，因为喜欢泰一哥，所以一直一直一直一直在努力的忍耐着。”

过度的快感让文泰一手脚无力的挂在徐英浩身上，后背隔着不算厚的卫衣顶着坚硬的围墙，硌的有些疼痛，双腿被极限的压在身侧，但体力的差异让文泰一根本无从反抗，但是心里却清明的想着，与其现在大声呼救，被人发现而断送后半生的事业，还不如现在忍一时了事。

“那样的女人，为什么连妈妈都知道了呢？泰一哥这样是不行的啊。”男人像报复一样在文泰一的侧颈狠狠地咬下去，

生理性的泪水顺着脸颊流下来，文泰一留意到对方舔舐泪水的舌头上带着一丝铁锈的气息，勃起的阴茎在体内抖动的时候，文泰一意识到这场折磨大概可以告一段落，而稍微松了一口气。

但是徐英浩紧接着的话语让文泰一觉得荒唐到过于可怕了。

“泰一哥可是我的梦啊，梦怎么可以自己变成人呢？”

-END-


End file.
